Five Times Shawn Drank
by splashes-of-silver
Summary: Number 4: "Gus sees Shawn. Normally, this would be an everyday occurrence. However, that day marks four years of his best friend's absence." Trying to finish this story up. Exactly what the title says!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Woot! New story= FTW I've always loved those "5 times" stories, so I decided to do one myself! This timeline is slightly off, since Shawn did this whole vampire drinking thing in "Shawn 2.0" BEFORE Declan came... but whatever. Pretend Declan came before the drinking, or maybe that he repeated that night after Juliet started dating Declan. ENJOY!**

**Oh yes-**

**Warning: Spoilers for Shawn 2.0. Kinda.**

* * *

><p><span>1.<span>

It was getting dark outside as Shawn rode his motorcycle to the nearest convenience store. The wind rushed by, blocking out all but the loudest of sounds.

He pulled into the parking lot, parked. When he walked out of the store, it was with a variety of alcoholic drinks and some CD books.

He spent the night drinking and listening to the tales of a vampire doctor.

Now, Shawn was not the most serious drinker. He rarely got wasted or drank until he blacked out.

Which, of course, begged the question- why was he now? Of all the possible reasons, there was really one simple answer.

Juliet.

Declan had rolled into town. He was clever, nice, observant. Rich. Everything a girl could want in a guy.

Of course, it wasn't exactly surprising that she may be interested.

But something had always seemed... _untouchable _with Shawn and Juliet's relationship. Even with Abigail, Scott, and a billion other people that they flirted with, Shawn had always subconsciously felt that they would somehow end up together.

Until Declan, of course. He came, wooing Juliet, making their relationship somehow seem slightly _permanent, _undermining Shawn all along the way.

However, Shawn allowed these thoughts to drift into the back of his head as he prepared yet another cocktail.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. It's Henry's POV, which is something I haven't done before. And, would you be****lieve it, I spent like 45 minutes researching drinking laws. YEAH. SO YOU BETTER LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I worked hard on it :)**

**Oh and as a side note, this may be slightly OOC for Shawn. But whatveah. **

* * *

><p>It could be said that Shawn doesn't think before he acts. And while this can be unfair, it definitely applied that night.<p>

"Shawn, what were you _thinking_?" Henry said for the seventh time. "You could have _died_!" Now he was yelling as Shawn, appropriately embarrassed, looked at his feet. "You could have _killed someone else_!"

It had been two days since Henry pulled over a speeding car. The driver was going 45 in a school zone.

"Sir, are you aware that this is a school zone?" Henry had asked, not seeing who the driver was. He had not gotten a response, so, leaning in closer he'd gotten the shock of his life.

Shawn was sitting in the drivers seat. Henry could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He was _drunk_.

Henry had, of course, taken his son to the police station, and, because of some miracle, his blood alcohol level was only .03. It meant he got off with two fines (one for the underage drinking and another for the DUI) and a temporary license suspension.

Henry hadn't asked for a reason why he was drinking in the first place, though Shawn had actually given one anyway. He muttered some feeble excuse about a girl or school or something, which Henry ignored anyway.

At the moment, he was still shouting. "You should know better!" He forced out. "Promise me you'll never drink and drive again!"

"I promise..." Shawn started. Henry glared- Shawn was _not_ going to get a loophole. "... to never drink and drive again. Happy?"

Henry could only tersely nod as he walked away.

He didn't see Shawn's crossed fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ah yes. I'm back to this story. So, basically, today I was going through my stories trying to figure out what I could update. WOD was a dud and I still didn't have any ideas for All That Glitters, so I came to this. People may notice that this sort of mirrors a scene in "From the Earth to Starbucks" way back in season 1. I even referenced it. People may also notice that each chapter is focusing on a different relationship of Shawn's. I must admit that I started writing this because of an idea I had (which will be the last chapter) and then I formed the story around it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

><p>Shawn walked in the bar with Gus.<p>

"I don't see why you always have to confront them, Shawn-" Gus was saying.

"Dude!" Shawn interrupted. "We've been over this before! I _had_ to this time otherwise he would have gotten away!" He paused, annoyed. Sighed. "Anyway, Gus this night is for a _celebration_. Stop acting like a worried grandmother!"

Gus glared, but merely ordered two beers.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours into the night before Shawn noticed him.<p>

Lassiter.

"Huh.. that's weird," Shawn muttered to himself. Gus, still beside him, though decidedly less inebriated than he, shot him a questioning look. "What?"

Something told Shawn that Lassiter wanted to be alone, but that wouldn't stop him. First, though, Gus needed to leave.

"Hey buddy... whaddya say? Should we call it a night..?"

Gus nodded. He had long ago gotten bored, yet he still was hesitant. "But there's no way you're riding home on your motorcycle..."

Shawn pretended to look shocked. "Why would I ever do that, Gus? I'll call a cab..."

Gus readily agreed and, after bidding him goodbye, left the bar.

Taking a deep breath, Shawn stood up and walked over to the deserted place where Lassie was sitting. He tried to sound cheerful for Lassies's sake as he greeted the man.

"Hey Lassie! What's up?" Lassiter barely looked up at Shawn before taking draining his glass of scotch and ordering another.

Shawn eyed the scene, a little confused. Lassiter always seemed like a responsible man. So why was he drinking now?

"Um... is something wrong?"

Something inside Lassiter seemed to break as he snapped up at Shawn. "Of course something is! First there's you; riding in every freaking day, solving the case and saving the day! Then, my ex-wife; did you know it has been two years to the day that we got divorced? God!" He seemed very upset as he yelled, finally just lying his head down on the counter in front of him.

Shawn was speechless for a while. What could he say?

"Lassie..." Shawn said slowly. "It's not that bad...you're head detective!"

"What kind of a head detective can't even solve a case?" came a muttered reply from Lassiter.

Shawn sighed, exasperated. "Not a single case? Since when? You know, we've had this conversation before!" Shawn still remembered the day two years ago when an identical conversation had indeed taken place.

Lassiter looked up doubtful.

"Seriously, Lassie! If you want I could list the cases! And..." Shawn took a deep breath. Man, this was awkward. "As for Victoria... she doesn't know what she's missing."

This time Lassiter sat all the way up looking extremely surprised.

"Yeah! You've got gorgeous blue eyes, impressive posture, and you're a freaking detective. There's gotta be someone out there for you!"

Lassiter sighed. "Thanks, Spencer, but save the pep talk."

Shawn shrugged, sensing his dismissal. "All right. But remember what I said. And don't drive home," he said, sending a pointed look at the several shot glasses in front of him.

With that, Shawn called a cab himself a cab and headed home.

It was one bizarre day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello guys! It's been a veeeery long time for this story, eh? Basically, I think I just really wanted to do a "5 times" story, so I rushed into this one and then lost a bunch of steam. But recently, with only a month left until Psych returns (I'M SO EXCITED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY!) I have been getting a lot more ideas. **

**I decided, therefore, to finish up some old stories before I started too many new ones, hence the update.**

**This is all...angsty. And it's Gus/Shawn friendship (next [and last] chapter is Shules, baby!) I also made a whole bunch of stuff up about Shawn's past that probably isn't true. But meh. I hope you guys kinda like it anyway. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

* * *

><p><strong>Rating: K+<strong>

* * *

><p>Gus is standing and talking to some friends, celebrating their college graduation, when it happens.<p>

He sees Shawn.

Normally, this would be an everyday occurrence- because, after all, the two boys barely spent a week apart when they were growing up.

However, that day marks four years of his best friend's absence. It has been fours years of only phone calls, of ambiguous post cards boasting of a new life, oftentimes of months of no interaction.

Gus remembers the day well, that spring afternoon when Shawn left.

He didn't tell anyone, not Gus, not his mother, not his father. It was high school graduation.

Shawn didn't attend the ceremony, didn't go to the party afterwards.

By the time anyone noticed he wasn't there, realized he wasn't coming, it was too late. While Gus was celebrating with his parents, Shawn was riding somewhere miles away on his motorcycle, leaving most of his possessions and three letters behind. One each for his dad, for his mom, and for Gus.

It wasn't a surprise, but Gus can't say it didn't upset him. Shawn, his best friend, had finally, effectively deserted him.

And somehow, when Gus sees Shawn that day, the intermittent years from then and now seem to disappear, as inconsequential as grains of sand.

It is a day that is very similar to the one four years before, and Gus later can acknowledge the irony of the situation- that the one time Shawn left, it was a graduation.

And the time he came back was a graduation, too.

Gus is standing in that bar, laughing with new friends, new people who don't know Shawn, strangers who Shawn doesn't know either. A drink is in his hand.

And then Gus sees him. Shawn, of course, walks into the bar, acting like he knows everyone, fitting right in.

And when he reaches Gus, who is now frozen by shock, and very quiet, Shawn smiles.

"Hey buddy," he says, acting as if it hasn't been four years since they've seen each other. "What's new?" And he signals the bartender, getting a drink of his own.

Gus is still standing there, silent, so Shawn merely pretends as if he doesn't notice, raises his glass and his voice to yell out a toast. The bar patrons respond enthusiastically.

Gus watches as Shawn drains his glass and gets another drink. Finally, he regains his voice. "You...you came." It is all he can get out.

Shawn looks at Gus, smiles, but it's wrong- it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Of course, buddy. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

And just like that, Gus has the peculiar sensation of catching up, as if the world were in slow motion before. And if that's true, time is now reeling too fast for him to stay aware.

So the rest of the night passes in a blur of laughter, of stories and reminiscing, of drinks. But Gus doesn't forget that his best friend has been gone for such a long time. He remembers, even through a drunken haze, the expression on Shawn's face before- the smile that didn't seem like it fit quite right on his face.

And so when the night finally is coming to a close, the bar emptying, Gus stops for a bit. He puts his glass down, and places his hand on Shawn's shoulder. Tells him he is welcome to stay with Gus that night, until he can find a place of his own.

And then Shawn smiles. A sad smile, regretful. And he speaks softly, drunk as well. "I'm not staying, Gus," Shawn says, eyes searching Gus's.

And Gus watches his best friend, the man who stayed with him for so long, then left.

He watches and lets Shawn stumble out the door, lets him leave once more.


End file.
